


Moving In

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Rough Kissing, Smut, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Souta moves in with Peter. But before unpacking, Peter wants to welcome Sou in a proper way.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Souta/Peter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

There was no way he could stuff more things into the tiny square box of an elevator. He could barely squeeze in himself as he punched the button for the tenth floor of the 12 story apartment building. He could feel the bile in his throat as the doors closed at last. Souta wasn't one for small confined spaces but this was the last load of his stuff.

As the elevator silently made its way upwards, he smiled. Sou knew that at the end of this journey would be his best friend (and recently found lover), and that made it all worthwhile. He could feel the excitement building inside him as well, as this was his first attempt at something more than a one nighter or a weekend fling. He had been dating Peter for nearly six months now. A record for him, and apparently for Peter as well.

Hard to believe that no one had snatched him up. Peter was the typical rebel-boy stud. The guy had short brown hair, cut so it was above his ears. His face was lean and his muscled body was to die for. He had this amazing sense of humor that Souta had never seen before with other people. Yet, Peter never appeared like some of those other cocky boys. He had a strong personality, but it didn't control his behavior like it did to others. One more of the many reasons why Sou knew he was in love with him, not just for the sex.

And that thought made him squirm a bit, because in all honesty, the sex was so damn hot. It worried him that maybe now it wouldn't be anymore, because they would be together basically all the time: on mornings, afternoons after class, at night when ordering take-out, and the whole weekends. Still, even if they only did it now and then, it would be worth it. And this guy really knew how to please someone else's senses, one more reason why he had fallen for him, was his versatility in a sexual manner.

Despite his reservations, he had quickly agreed at Peter's suggestion to move in. The argument of being closer, of not having to drive long distances to be together was nice, but unnecessary. He liked being with Peter, and while he might act sometimes like some high school kid with his first big crush, he realized that he truly did enjoy the company. It was like feeling whole when they were together, and empty when apart.

Peter apparently felt the same and so here he was, moving in with all his stuff and already feeling the change.

As the door opened, there was Peter, dressed in a pair of faded black jeans (Property of Sou), and a tight white t-shirt. The tee showed his muscled body as well, and Sou could see his erect nipples too. He couldn't help but smile as he stared at his boyfriend and now roommate.

"Hey there." Peter said brightly before greeting him with a peck on the lips and a sassy grin. "Let's get everything inside, dude, and then we'll get to relax a little, okay?"

The words sounded good inside his head as he began to hand Peter a few boxes, loading him up so to speak. And so, the notion of loading him up in other ways was making it hard for him to concentrate. Of course, not as hard as a few seconds ago. Peter had buzzed him in, and when he entered his new home, he inhaled deep and looked at the well illuminated living room, small, but with a comfortable chesterfield sofa in the middle.

Stepping in, Sou had been surprised to see a banner on the far wall, welcoming him, but what really surprised him, was the fact that Peter was already naked under his clothes. He had answered the door with just two pieces of clothing, which was okay, although Sou couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Someone didn't remember to wear boxers today." He said with a hint of mockery while moving his sight from the evident bulge that was pressing against Peter's jeans. "Is it because you didn't jack-off this morning, or are you just happy to see me?." He gestured to the tent raising under the fabric, and crossed his arms with a questioning look.

Peter shook his hand. "Oh! Well, I went to grab some breakfast in the morning, and I didn't have any clean underwear, so I decided that I could have these borrowed for a few hours, you know, since you left them over the kitchen's floor last night." He winked and rubbed his hand against his crotch. "And I thought that maybe you'd like them back." He concluded with a shrug and a grin as he turned around and closed the entrance door.

Sou hadn't known what to say as the door had closed and he had seen the other young man face to face. Every part of him was screaming to simply reach out and grab him, but he held off. Well, at least until Peter pointed to his groin with a playful smile.

The grin on Peter's face only made him feel hornier, as he protested that there was too much to do. Even if it didn't work and so he knelt down, to undo his pants and get to work. "You..." He said grabbing him by the belt. "...Are..." He undid the zipper and the button. "....A pain in my ass, you know that Peter?" He finished with a smile and his hand rubbing slowly against Peter's shaft.

"I’d love to hear how that sounds in Japanese…" Peter answered with another wink as he caressed Sou's dark hair. 

Obviously that was Peter's plan, because as he undid the zipper, the semi limp cock began to grow before his eyes. He saw the vein thicken, and the head becoming flushed with racing blood. The flesh became a darkish pink hue as Sou's fingers fumbled with undoing the belt.

His hands had no choice but to hold onto the growing cock. He could feel the heat rising too, as he struggled with it. His eyes were fixed on the solid pole that now stuck out at his face.

Peter merely stepped forward and pushed his hips up, until the fully aroused cock was brushing against Souta's closed lips.

That situation changed in a hurry as he opened his mouth, to let the hard cock push inwards. He felt Peter's hands dig into his shoulder and suddenly he was being face fucked. His own hands reached out to grab at Peter's thighs, his fingers digging deep into the muscles and tissue. He groaned as he relaxed his throat muscle, to allow the pulsing pole to dive deeper.

One of Peter's hands reached off his shoulder and held the back of Sou's head as the hips continued to push in and out, making the cock twist and turn within Sou's mouth. The taste of salt was prevalent, but it was the steady motion that made Sou cry out. His body had been taken by surprise and was making up for it as he began to suck eagerly on the cock inside his mouth. His fingers dug deep and he heard a soft grunt from above him.

His eyes glanced upwards to see Peter peering down at him. The eyes above were sparkling like blue sapphires as he watched himself being sucked off. It only seemed to make Sou hornier. His hands were now pulling from the other boy's hips, forcing Peter to take another step closer.

"Jesus, Sou..." Suddenly Peter's cock was being taken deep into Sou's throat. The two bodies were now leaning against each other, and with every thrust, Souta could smell the strong scent of his new roommate. The musky scent of sweat mingled with salt made Sou inhale deeply.

It didn't take long for Peter to cum either. The hot fluid that exploded into Sou's mouth and throat was a welcomed refreshment. He drank it all, despite a gag or two. He was determined to not let any go to waste. The gooey fluid tasted better than ever, as he let his head lean backwards. His eyes looked up at Peter, who reached down to help him stand up.

His legs were wobbly as he raised. Peter took off his shirt and finished unwrapping his pants from his ankles. Sou smiled and wrapped his hands around the naked body in front of him, and he pulled Peter closer. Their bodies touched as he leaned forward, his mouth finding Peter's.

Sou kissed him and pried the lips open with his tongue, as he let Peter taste his own cum. The heat made Peter reach down for Sou's ass, the fingers digging into the soft flesh as if to try and rip the pants off. His groin grinded forward, pushing the spent cock hard into Sou's own throbbing prick.

"I guess you are happy to see me as well." Peter cupped Sou's clothed boner with a hand, and with the other he started to push his fingers between Sou's cheeks. 'C´mon, let's start opening boxes." He pulled away and reached down for the closest one. The Japanese young man huffed.

It was one hell of a welcome and he loved it. For Peter to have taken that time off from his classes, and to give him such a nice introduction for whatever was waiting ahead for him. He couldn't stop thinking about that, and with the last of the boxes moved out of the elevator into the apartment, Sou began to think about new ways to show his appreciation to this new circumstances.

As he stood around the living room, noticing how his boxes were cluttering up the place, he thought about beginning to unpack them, but then he looked at Peter's face, and it sort of made him think of opening something else. His eyes narrowed as Peter bent over a box. Sou admired the round and soft butt, and he could feel the effect that this particular vision was having on his lower body.

His own cock had yet to have any release, and without any hesitation he reached out and slapped the tightly held cheeks displayed in front of him.

The smack echoed in the room and it had taken Peter by surprise. He turned quickly and then smiled one of those rather sly little grins, the kind that made his nose crinkle upwards, his eyes narrowed, and his face lit up with a mischievous look that always made Souta horny.

It surely had worked: The next second he had his arms around Sou, pulling him close to his naked body covered in a light layer of sweat. He took a step back and suddenly he found himself leaning up on the back of the chesterfield.

In a moment of fun, he leaned back even more, holding even tighter to Sou and letting himself to fall backwards over the couch. He took the other man with him as they toppled over onto the couch bursting in laughter, and he pressed his mouth onto the surprised lips of his lover.

The taste of his mouth, the warmth of his breathe only made him sweat with arousal as he reached down, to grab the firm ass. Sou could feel Peter's own excitement as he groped and felt the hard flesh under his hand.

The hard kiss they were locked in broke apart, and for a fraction of a second they stared into each other's eyes. He could see the love reflecting in those eyes in front of him. And then, the desire took over. Peter undid Sou's shorts, and with some struggling both men were now laying on the couch, Peter on top, with no clothes whatsoever, had his newly aroused erection rubbing against Sou's belly.

Sou's shirt was taken off by Peter, and thrown somewhere on top of some stacked boxes. The touch of their bare skin made Peter ache in a way he hadn't felt before. He wanted that boy, and without doubt he groaned and pulled down the shorts that Sou was wearing.

"Show me those hot thighs, baby..." Peter growled in need.

His fingers dug past the elastic waistband of the underwear. Sou wanted to feel his cock touched, and couldn’t help but shivering a little. His own lust was overpowering as he squirmed to wiggle out of his own shorts. He wanted to feel Peter's hands groping him too, and in seconds they were both naked and kissing each other like they were just two hormone driven teenagers.

The passion rose as he felt sweat beading up on his forehead. Peter's hands were all over his naked body now, touching and making him quiver with anticipation.

Their antics finally made them fall from the couch with a loud thud that startled them both. It hurt a little, but the soft carpet underneath proved to be very helpful. Sou let out a laugh, and reached up to kiss Peter fully on the lips. At the same time, he spread his legs, so Peter's hard body could rest between them. It was all he needed to do as Peter just kissed him again with hungry eyes, harder and with obvious urgency. His one hand leapt from the side to grab at the hard cock, and in seconds, Sou was panting as he felt the hard pull of Peter's hand over his foreskin.

"Peter, ah, oh fu-... " he mumbled with closed eyes, and suddenly the hand moved down beneath his throbbing cock to wedge itself between his cheeks. He felt the hard finger as it moved down the crack towards his warm hole, and as it reached the border, he moved his hips upwards, trying to prove his need.

Peter's finger probed inside, with a clean thrust, and dug deeper without pretext, using the sweat as lube. It stung as the finger went in, and Peter moved it around, making Sou moan loudly. He was out of breath when the finger came out and Peter began to slide down the aching body under him. His teeth brushed and bit hard nipples; and so, down his whole mouth went, his slippery tongue licking at the sweat stained belly, covered with a trail made of soft black hair from the bellybutton to the erect shaft downwards.

Peter's tongue moved down, as he kissed the boy’s belly button, and circled the hard cock body and glans, leaving a trail of thick saliva; Tasting and earning soft groans. Sou’s hands struck the floor as he tried to grab onto something when the waves of pleasure rolled up inside his body. His hips arched upwards as Peter's mouth moved down and let his cock slide past the cheeks.

The tongue traveled softly, and made Souta quiver, as it was moving quickly around the member, leaking with transparent precum. And suddenly, his balls were being sucked. First one, then the other, and then back again with his cock. For several minutes he moaned and squirmed over the blue carpet as Peter sucked him eagerly.

Peter's head suddenly was pushing within his thighs, moving his dripping balls out of the way. The tongue now reached down and under, licking him and then moving towards the valley of his tender flesh, between his now shaking butt cheeks. Sou couldn't believe the feelings the now raspy tongue was generating, nor that Peter was actually going to lick him there. He hadn’t washed himself since early in the morning, and carrying boxes and moving furniture from his old apartment made him sweat like hell. He couldn’t imagine how wet his hole was, and yet he heard a loud moan of approval when Peter licked between his ass cheeks.

"Oh, _God_...!" Sou closed his eyes and felt his entire being floating up in paradise. His whole body was dripping with sweat, his hands were fists at both sides of his torso, and his hair was dripping a little over the carpet.

Peter smiled triumphantly, and continued to make his way inside. The tip of the tongue twirled around the pink anus, making Sou ache even more in anticipation. His body was tense as he felt the hands pushing hard on the inside of his cheeks. He had his legs up and open, urging Peter to move in and taste all of him. He didn't have long to wait either as suddenly a wave of nothing but pleasure came roaring into his body.

The tongue pierced his hope, digging into the softness of his insides and he groaned loudly. His head rolled from side to side as he felt the tip of that curled tongue dig into him, making him squirm as he felt the blood rushing from his extremities towards his own pulsing cock. One hand brushed lightly over Peter's head and then grasped his own pole.

Two or three strokes was all it took. He didn't know which had made him lose it first, the hot swirling feel, of Peter's tongue digging his ass, or his sweaty hands pumping his aching cock. Either way he shook hard as his balls shot his load out. The massive stream of cum splashed across his belly and towards his neck. He felt the hot sting of a thousand needles, as the warm stream ran across his chest, forming small puddles in the way.

Crying out he felt his hands fall to his side and his legs grew numb. They collapsed and began to edge as his body jerked and went through smaller sensations from the orgasm. His cock was feeling totally spent, and yet, all he could do was to gulp for air, desperate to regain his control.

When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling of the apartment, and he felt the heat sticking to his sweat covered skin.

The feelings were raging inside as he looked down his body. There was Peter, his head resting on the inside of Sou's left thigh, hair and face also dripping with sweat. He could see the satisfied smile on his face too as their eyes locked into each other. Peter stared at him, smiling brightly with those puppy dog eyes, extremely proud of himself. And Sou knew that somehow this was a just warm up for later. He smiled back, watching his chest heave up and down still, and saw that mischievous smirk cross Peter's face once more.

"O-kaeri-nasai, Sou" Peter pronounced softly, reaching up and embracing the other boy tightly with sweaty arms.

A quick smile formed on Souta’s lips after he had heard the rough Japanese from the other boy. “What?” He immediately heard Peter say.

“Nothing…” Sou answered, the bright smile not fading away yet. “But we still have to work on your Japanese”

“Hey! I learned that precisely for today!”

They hadn't gotten one box unpacked, but it didn't seem to matter. Sou realized he had all the time in the world to unpack, right now he was lying down, held tightly by the man he loved with his entire soul, in a room with closed windows, making it hotter than a scorching desert, and... Nothing more.

He just enjoyed the newly found warmth he felt inside, not from all that had happened, neither from the solar rays hitting him directly from the window, but from knowing that this was only the beginning for him and Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sou and Peter stumbled into their small apartment at 3:26 a.m., wrapped in tinsel and giggling like high schoolers. Peter was sure that Sou had already forgotten what he'd found so funny, and smiled to himself when the other boy tried to set his keys down, stared at his empty hand for a moment and realized he didn't have them. He turned and gave Peter a reproachful look, completely useless since he couldn't seem to stifle his giggles.

"You have my keys." He said, before turning to take off his jacket. His puzzled expression said, quite clearly, that he had no idea why it wasn't cooperating.

Peter raised an eyebrow at his lover, putting Souta's keys on the table next to the door. He closed the door behind them and then smiled as he caught sight of Sou stumbling around, trying to pull off his jacket.

"Let me help with that." Peter said as he closed the distance between them. He unwound the tinsel and threw it over the couch, and began unbuttoning the other man’s jacket.

"Oh." Sou breathed, apparently just realizing that the jacket was buttoned at all. "You're quite good with your hands." He commented as he watched his boyfriend deftly work the buttons.

"Well, you've never complained." Peter countered, taking one of Sou's lapels into each of his hands and pulling Sou against him. Sou grinned at him, leaning in for a kiss and nearly missing entirely. Peter compensated, bringing their lips together. The kiss was a slow thing, built upon layers of smaller kisses. Sou nibbled at his lips; Peter licked along Sou's, until they were clinging to each other, bodies pressed tight and breathing ragged. Two drunk and horny young men, nevertheless.

Sou worked his hands beneath Peter's sweater and shirt, and Peter broke away from the kiss, groaning as Sou's fingers slid up his back and down again to squeeze his ass. Peter reached up and brushed the sweaty strands of dark hair from Sou's face, slightly surprised they'd managed to stay combed through the partying and the drinking. He caressed the other’s cheek for a second, and had barely reached for Sou’s shoulders before they were kissing again.

Sou brought his hands around to slide up Peter's chest, brushing his thumbs over Peter's nipples, drawing a groan from his boyfriend. Peter leaned in and tenderly nipped at Sou's earlobe. He sucked it into his hot mouth, catching the flesh between his teeth and tugging on it gently. Sou moaned, his hands sliding down to fumble ineffectually at the button of Peter's trousers.

They left a trail of clothing as they stumbled inside, but little of it was Peter's. Sou's tie hung from the corner of the TV, Sou's shirt lay crumpled on the rug, quickly accompanied by Sou's trousers and pants, and Peter's sweater somehow found its way to the ceiling lamp. They tried to keep kissing through the entire process. Peter realized what a bad idea that was when Sou nearly overbalanced them both. Laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, Peter pulled away from Sou, who all but chased him up the stairs.

They fell into bed in a tangle of arms and legs, Sou popping two buttons off of Peter's shirt as he tried to unbutton it. Peter laughed, beyond caring, though he did take over his own undressing. Sou refused to be left out of the process, however, curling against Peter and nibbling at his neck while Peter wriggled out of his clothes.

The Japanese boy ran his fingers over whatever bared skin he could reach, following them with his lips. By the time Peter was naked, he was also hard and arching under his lover's eager hands. Sou pressed against him, pushing their dicks into contact as they kissed, and Peter groaned against Souta's mouth.

Peter lost himself in the feel of it, the warmth of Sou's body, the slide of his cock next to his lover's. Sou kissed a path to Peter's neck, dragging his teeth against Peter's white skin. Peter tangled his hands in Sou's hair, pulling Sou's wandering mouth back to his own. Sou's fingers dug into Peter's hips, hard enough that Peter might well be getting bruises for the next week. It wouldn't be the first time, and Peter reveled in the sensation, grinding his cock hard against Sou's.

The kiss ended, leaving them both breathing in ragged pants. Sou dove in and Peter leaned his head back, groaning as Sou bit at his throat and shoulder, Sou's lips and tongue brushing a wet path up to his jaw.

Peter's heart was thundering in his ears, almost too loudly to hear the sounds Sou made in the back of his throat. Peter could feel himself nearing the edge, his balls drawing up as they slid and ground against one another. Peter pressed his face against Sou's shoulder, inhaling his lover's scent and groaning as his orgasm built.

"Close." Sou murmured, his voice hoarse and low. Peter whimpered at both the words and the voice, shuddering as his balls drew up and his body tightened. The orgasm hit him hard, setting his nerves on fire and making his skin flush hot. He arched toward Sou and heard his lover call out.

Sou slumped against him. Peter turned onto his back, trying to catch his breath, and Sou came with him, his arm and one leg thrown over Peter. His hands still in Sou's hair, Peter slid his fingers through it, letting them brush along the back of Sou's neck. They were both silent for a while, neither having the breath to speak.

"Happy Birthday." Sou said on a giggle and Peter grinned, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes and enjoying the languid feel of his body.

"It was, wasn't it?" Peter knew he was likely grinning like an imbecile, but he hardly cared these days. Another silent moment passed and Peter sighed, rubbing his hand over Sou's back. "We should get to the shower, before we end up stuck together."

Sou's only reply was a faint snort against Peter's shoulder. Peter glanced at Sou, still smiling, and shook his head. The boy was out cold on top of him and Peter realized he wasn't going to get that shower any time soon. "G’night, baby."


End file.
